Seducción
by Judal
Summary: Akari cree haberse leído todas las lecturas que Hirato le ha mostrado; pero desconoce que es todo lo contrario. AKARI/HIRATO


**Karneval **es de la autoría de _Mikanagi Touya._

* * *

**Autora: **Judal

**Título: **Seducción

**Pareja: **Akari/Hirato

* * *

Leer entre líneas las frases que de los pérfidos labios de Hirato nacen, es sencillo para alguien como él. Los gestos, la entonación y los movimientos elegantes tienen un significado distinto cuando son combinados de una u otra manera. Un agradecimiento nunca es un gracias, y las advertencias nunca son vanas. Pero para las personas que no se han adiestrado contra las artes hechizantes y pueriles del capitán del segundo barco de Circus, toda la algarabía es irresistible, encantadora y sobre cualquier otra cosa: seductora.

Por ello Akari sabe que el estar sentado ahora mismo justo en el centro de aquel oneroso restaurante tiene ciertas razones ocultas, de forma sutil, con el objeto de limitar sus reacciones.

"¿Crees que al haberme puesto en este lugar te encuentras a salvo"

"Tu respuesta me hace sospechar que te sientes limitado, _querido Akari-sensei"_

Que esa sonrisa de ahora es verdadera, que denota el placer que siente al darse cuenta, gracias a él, de que su primera táctica a resultado de cierta manera. Por el contrario Akari se siente irritado, no por hallarse en medio del juego de Hirato, sino de saberse metido en ello y no haberse negado con firmeza. Clavando sus rasgados y perspicaces ojos en el capitán, como lo hace una bestia cuando se topa con otro animal igual de poderoso que él. Tanteando sus posibilidades de victoria así como cuantificando las pérdidas durante la batalla. Y esa mirada no pasa desapercibida para Hirato que la encuentra encantadora.

"Adoro esos ojos tuyos"

Haciéndoselo saber con ese empalagoso tono que sabe le fastidia al discípulo del doctor Ryoushi, mientras se cruza de piernas y recarga la espalda recta en el respaldo.

Akari agradecería dichas palabras, si tan solo la persona que las dijera no fuera la que tiene al frente y no escondieran otras intenciones. Después de todo una de las cosas que más le molesta y detesta es esa forma tan retorcida que poseen algunos individuos al hablar. Él es una persona que gusta de las cosas claras, aún cuando en su posición no puede serlo en todo momento como al él le gustaría.

"Tu"

Un suspiro y el entrecejo arrugado que enmarcan la belleza de esas tres décadas, son dulce resignación que el capitán agradecerá en su momento.

"Terminemos rápido. No limité mi tiempo de descanso solo para pasar una velada comiendo pasta contigo como compañía. Así que habla"

La sonrisa no se le borra a Hirato, y Akari sabe o cree saber, aseguraría el primero, que la cruda y natural respuesta no le ha afectado ni un poco. Y eso no es cierto. El doctor no quiere, jamás de hecho, jugar con el capitán. Pero Hirato no se apresura, alza la palma izquierda y llama al mesero con la danza de sus largos dedos.

"Vino tinto, por favor"

"Como guste, caballero"

"Permítame amenizar la plática primero, _sensei"_

Akari estaría encantado de experimentar con la boca de Hirato, indagar hasta encontrar en ella la razón que satisfaga sus dudas. Y encontrar una solución a esas palabras asquerosamente aderezadas con galantería e hipocresía que brotan de esta. El doctor se da cuenta, tarde, de que ahora mismo se halla observando a detalle al capitán quien parece entretenido, pero sobre todo complacido, sentado elegante, con los ojos cerrados meneando grácil la copa servida minutos antes. Con una expresión relajada acercando el cristal tallado en forma similar a un cáliz hasta su olfato. Entreabriendo esos ojos purpúreos que resaltan su colorido bajo la gracia de las tupidas y negras pestañas. Semejando una botella de obsidiana que guarda dentro un placentero veneno.

Akari se fastidia de esa perfecta imagen, sabe que no es necesario mirar a su rededor para confirmar que las mujeres presentes observan a ese sujeto con placer.

"¿Es de tu agrado?"

El doctor tuerce la boca, no ha reparado en analizar lo que se le ha servido, salvo en la cantidad. Hirato se ve complacido con la elección, regocijándose y despidiendo al joven que les estuviese atendiendo desde su llegada. No necesita beber ese alcohol enrojecido para saber que es digno de alarde, pero él conoce mejores.

"¿Ahora bebes frutales?"

"Siempre los he encontrado mis favoritos"

Akari alza la copa bebiendo un pequeño sorbo, corroborando su opinión silenciosa.

"Dices que son tus favoritos y no tienes idea de cómo elegirlos"

"¿El _sensei estaría dispuesto a enseñarme?, soy un rápido aprendiz"_

Esa ha sido la lectura más osada que ha leído en Hirato desde que llegaran, incluso más que las intercambiadas por teléfono. Descarado y desvergonzado. Si no poseyera cierta experiencia se habría atragantado ya con el vino. La insinuación, sin embargo, le ha traído recuerdos que si bien no ha olvidado no recuerda a menudo. Las veladas, porque para su pesar son varias, que pasara con ese hombre nunca han logrado satisfacerle, por el contrario solo lo dejan con más hambre.

"Que ordinario, aún cuando has elegido tus palabras"

"¿Tanto le ofenden mis deseos de aprender?"

"No accederé"

La voz firme tanto como el enfado en sus ojos, lo dicen todo. Hirato comprende que el vino y la comida del chef esa noche no son suficientes para lograr su objetivo, pero quizás su encanto baste.

Akari no tiene antojo de saciar sus reacciones fisiológicas con Hirato haciendo alarde de sus tácticas de equitación al montarlo o de esas muecas de sumiso que recrea con cierto hastío. El doctor prefiere que al menos durante aquellos momentos Hirato muestre la sinceridad que aparenta no poseer, aunque no lo esté disfrutando. Pero lo que no sabe Akari es que el capitán del segundo barco sí que disfruta de ser poseído, y que no finge en absoluto lo que siente. Pero que sí exagera sus respuestas con el único objeto de molestar más al doctor, ya que cuando hace que pierda los estribos las penetraciones son más rápidas y profundas. Aunadas a un gesto que encuentra irresistible en el rostro de Akari.

"Es usted un hombre celoso de sus conocimientos. Pero descuide esta es solo una cena con el motivo de sacarle de ese estrés constante que recibe a diario por parte de sus compañeros de trabajo. Así pues sea tan amable de disfrutar la velada, Akari-_sensei"_

El doctor no se traga ni la mitad de lo que le han dicho, pero ya esta allí y el malestar le ha abierto el apetito. Ordena una pasta con carnes rojas, no sin antes engullirse una ensalada. Escuchando atento más la música al fondo que lo que sigue diciendo Hirato.

La cena termina, y no pierde la oportunidad el capitán de invitarle un postre con la intención de retenerlo un poco más. Conociendo de sobra lo que vendrá si degusta el dulce allí frente suyo.

"¿No es exquisita su textura?"

Aceptando ya sin malestar contra ese hombre, lo que viene enseguida del postre. Solo por mero capricho propio y por regresarle el gesto que se tomara Hirato al organizar todo esto.

"En mi casa, ¿entendido?"

"Tu cama es más firme, _sensei"_

"Cállate, no lo arruines"

"Como guste"

Retrasando la última cucharada mientras se hace a la idea de que esa noche no dormirá salvo 2hrs.

* * *

"Buenos días, _Akari-sensei"_

Removiéndose perezoso en su cama, luchando inconsciente ―todavía― contra las sabanas Akari responde al llamado que hicieran segundos antes. Para arrugar las cejas y torcer la boca cuando reconoce ―y recuerda― que está acompañado por ese hombre quien ya esta pulcramente vestido y se encuentra emanando de sus cabellos ya secos la fragancia de su champo.

"Lamento tener que retirarme sin usted, pero debo estar dentro de unos minutos en una reunión con el primer capitán de circus"

Akari se incorpora, posando la mano izquierda en su cabeza, tiene una especie de resaca pero no bebió suficiente vino como para generarla, más sin embargo no puede negar el hecho de que ha bebido toda la madrugada un veneno purpureo directamente emanado de unos ojos corruptos.

"En el tercer cajón del armario hay un botiquín. Las cápsulas de tono amarillo son un efectivo analgésico"

Vuelve a recostarse, pero esta ocasión de lado. Observando con cuidado el porte gallardo y la esbelta figura que no parecen deformarse pese a lo ocurrido horas atrás.

"Es usted muy considerado"

Akari sabe que se ha excedido, otra vez, y que el dolor está presente pese a que Hirato luce como si nada hubiese pasado. Sabe que puede pedirle, siempre que lo hacen, que pare y sea más cuidadoso; justo como él mismo quisiera ser, pero el capitán con cada gesto y ese engreído comportamiento termina pidiendo o más bien exigiendo lo contrario.

Y a estas alturas Akari no puede catalogarlo como alguien masoquista o sádico. Pero siente que hay una gran tendencia a lo segundo.

Sabe que Hirato ha tomado el medicamento y ha ignorado a posta el beso que éste le ha dado a la bolsa con las cápsulas. No le interesa enredarse en las burlas tan tempranamente, y menos cuando no ha tomado el desayuno.

"Me retiro. Que tenga un hermoso día, _sensei"_

Un beso en la frente con semejante gesto afable podría resultarle puro y enternecedor pero solo le ha provocado ganas de correr al baño a vomitar algo.

"No vuelvas a llamarme"

"Procuraré no importunarlo tanto"

"Cierra la puerta"

Hirato se sonríe, tras la entrada al cuarto de Akari ya cerrada. Riendo de lo feliz que está, ya que la última y significativa lectura que pudieran esos ojos rosáceos analizar no ha sido exhibida. Dejando a Akari con su reporte a medias sin que él mismo lo sepa.


End file.
